Of Queens and Bastards
by boonstra3
Summary: "The fate of the world is in the balance. We could all be dead by tomorrow. And yet, I see no fitter way of spending what could be my last moments alive, with you." My interpretation of Season 8. Jonerys.
1. Chapter 1

Daenerys' eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the warm constraints of the bed she was lying in. Letting her head sink into the pillows once more, the sounds of waves gently brushing against the ship were soothing her soon to be racing mind. The sun peaked through the window, lighting up the musty room. Moments like these were few and far between, so she tried to relax and appreciate what little time she had before she would have to arise and deal with many issues that would plague her outside of her chamber walls. But for now, the mother of dragons will enjoy the moment.

She suddenly realised she was naked underneath the many blankets.

Then, as if a tidal wave had hit the ship, the events of last night came crashing back down on her.

Turning over, her heart jumped when she found the King in the North lying in bed with her, also lacking any clothing. She remembered what happened over the previous night, Jon Snow appeared at her door, then came a haze of kissing, pleasure and, well, _many_ otherthings.

Jon looked oddly at peace in his slumber, in comparison to the constant gloomy and serious expression he always had adorned on his face. His scarred, handsome face.

There was something about him that was so attractive to Daenerys, yet she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. He was a beautiful man, with stony grey eyes you could lose yourself in, his well-toned yet wound covered body. Like all northerners, he was incapable of telling anything but the truth, his honor could block out the sun. While this was a desirable trait, it also infuriated her from time to time, such as with Cersei at the Dragonpit. But Jon was incredibly humble for a man held in such high regard as he was. Adored by his people, he would always mention that he was a bastard, as if a warning not to approach him.

Jon treated her different that anyone, _anyone_ she had met in her entire life. He talked to her not as a queen, but as a person. He does not follow her every word, he challenges her and sticks up for his own beliefs. Yet, as Jon showed last night, he could also worship her when needs be. She loved Drogo, but how they came together was unceremonious and she could feel rather submissive to him. Daario was an able lover, but there was no feeling for him, just physical lust. Jon had proved himself to be much more.

She heard him stirring, and froze as his eyes flickered open, gazing at her with a nearly hypnotic look, a pleased grin crept onto his face. Daenerys felt her heart jump as his arm hooked around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him, his body magnetic and warm. She sighed deeply, her head laying on his chest as they enjoyed each other's company, the sound of his breathing easing her mind.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him, evidently trying to kickstart a conversation between the two.

"Like a log. Which is helpful, considering there's a lot to plan for today." He replied, his voice husky from just waking. Now that she thought of it, she had got a great nights rest also, perhaps the first since she lost Viserion. She drew small circles on his chest, but her finger ran into the borderline of one of the many scars on his chest. She glanced an apology up at him, but now that her mind was on the topic.

"How did you get these? How did you survive?" She questioned, voice full of concern. Jon gazed at her with reluctance, but he couldn't deny her the truth, not any longer. He had to tell her at some stage.

"My brothers at the Nights' Watch." He growled, Daenerys sensing clearly the issue was a sensitive one by his sudden tensing. "They did not favour me bringing the Wildlings south of the wall. In fact, they killed me for it."

Daenerys could not fathom the possibility of not having Jon in her life. How was he still here beside her? She snuggled closer to him, suddenly more grateful for his presence.

"But you're still alive."

Jon nodded and and turned to face her.

"Melisandre, a Red Priestess, brought me back to life. And then I dealt with the traitors." He explained with a hint of disdain in his tone. Daenerys knew of this woman, Melisandre, she was the same one that recommended her to invite Jon Snow to Dragonstone.

"Well, you're here now and you're well. That should be all that matters." Daenerys remarked, running her index finger up and down his spine, she felt him shiver under her touch. Those alluring eyes were back on hers again, and she gazed back into his. Leaning in slowly, Jon captured her lips with a gentle kiss, placing his hand on the small of her back.

When they parted momentarily, a content sigh escaped from Daenerys' lips, before she brought them back together, the kiss much more fiery and passionate.

Daenerys loved how Jon made her feel. He helped her forget for a while about the army of the dead and Cersei and just... everything. She just wanted here and now, it was all that mattered to her in the moment. Yet there was something nagging at her in the back of her head, and she couldn't quite shake it.

They shouldn't be doing this.

All those things she was trying to forget suddenly came back to mind. The Night King, her war with Cersei, her impending visit to Winterfell, her fallen child. It all came back. They needed to be preparing, not playing around like two lovestruck fools. She liked Jon, she would love to love him, but the time isn't right.

She pulled away, far sooner than Jon would've liked.

Sitting up in the bed, Jon looked at her with a questioning gaze. As bad as she felt about it, they did not have the time to fall in love with one another, although she feared it might be too late. But she could try to put straw in front of the river. She needed to be getting ready for their arrival in the north. They had no time for this.

"Missandei will be here soon, you should probably leave before she gets here." She announced rather coldly, and Jon couldn't help but feel as if he had done something wrong. She could sense he was confused and hurt, and her heart ached. An uncomfortable atmosphere had quickly filled the room, as Jon slowly exited the bed and started picking up his clothes which had been flung to the floor last night.

Daenerys avoided eye contact, knowing she would crack if she saw the hurt in his eyes. Jon began to get dressed, as she tried to look at anything in the room but him. It was surely harsh of her, but it was the right thing to do. They couldn't do this now, maybe after the great war and all the conflicts to come. She would love to spend time with Jon, but she was too busy, she was a queen after all.

Jon felt confused as to what had caused her sudden change of heart, feeling stupid as to why he couldn't guess why. It had to be something he did. Maybe she wasn't as fond of him as he had thought. Perhaps she wasn't as fond of him as he was of her. In fact, Jon felt infatuated with the Mother of Dragons.

Strapping on his boots, he rose and strided for the door, giving one lasting glance back at her.

"Did you regret last night?"

 _"Oh no."_ Daenerys thought to herself. She was anxious that he would come up with this conclusion.

"No Jon, of course not." She replied in a soft tone, relieving the fear which had gripped him. "It's just that... we have so much to prepare for, physically and mentally. This is the war to possibly end all wars, and we both need clear heads during this time."

Jon nodded, looking gloomy all over again.

Daenerys slid out of the bed, wrapping a heavy gown around her figure, walking over to him. "It's not that I do not like your company, more so that I do not have the time to enjoy it."

Jon swallowed and looked her in the eyes. Was he aware how his eyes made her feel?

"That's fair. I understand that, my queen. We're all under severe pressure." Jon agreed reluctantly, his voice low.

Daenerys placed her hand on his chest, which made his heart jump.

"Maybe when this is all over, we can live our lives together."

Jon shook his head.

"I don't know if I can take that chance or wait that long."

She smiled, and Jon felt light headed.

"Well I guess that's another reason for the both of us to win this damned war." She whispered softly, her gentle smile assuring him her future was to be spent with him, if they made it. Jon smiled weakly, and she saw right through it.

"I'll see you up on deck, your grace." Jon granted, and with that he left, leaving Daenerys to her conflicting thoughts as to what she had just done.

Jon closed the door behind him, and instantly felt like bellowing in anger. He missed her already, her presence alone. How could he contain his love for her until all these wars were fought and presumably won? He couldn't think long however, as he spotted Tyrion at the end of the hallway, looking quite unimpressed indeed.

"Jon, a word?"

* * *

 **Did you like? Will you review? Please? Pretty please?**

 **Seriously though, please review. You would make my day. Anything at all, seriously.**

 **I'll update again as soon as possible, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya.**

 **I'm back with another chapter, and I just wanted to quickly say a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, it meant a lot to me reading your nice words! Same thing again this round?**

 **Anyway, I won't hold you up for too long, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Ah yes, Jon. I was looking for you. We need to talk."

The King in the North gulped down some anxiety, his mind casted to a few moments ago with the Queen. Had they been spotted or heard? Jon was certain he was alone last night in the corridor.

"Of course, Tyrion."

Leading him around the corner and into another room, presumably his quarters, Tyrion offered Jon a seat as he produced a vile of wine, gesturing it to him with a raised eyebrow. Jon shook his head, it was far too early for such indulgences.

"Suit yourself." The dwarf muttered, filling his glass until he found it hard to lift without spilling the dark rosy contents all over his hand.

"A bit early, don't you think?" Jon mused, a humorless smirk on his face.

Tyrion glowered at him, taking a large gulp from his cup before smiling at the bitter taste. "The end of life could be nigh, Lord Snow, perhaps we should all lavish in what we enjoy before it is too late." Tyrion sighed, a grim expression on his face. "But I shouldn't be so pessimistic, we do have a chance."

Jon gave him a peculiar stare, and Tyrion knew he should get to the point of this conversation.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about our queen."

Jon froze up slightly, trying his best to react as inconspicuously as possible to her name, trying to remain calm at her _name_ alone. How would he manage being in the same room as her? How would he resist not touching her tantalizing skin whenever she was close to him?

"Yes, Daenerys." Jon replied a tad too fast, coming off as eager.

"You... like her?"

Jon swallowed back the feeling in his chest.

"I respect Queen Daenerys on her bravery and-

Tyrion snorted at Jon's ignorance.

"Let's not play around here, Jon. Do you _like_ her? Do you find her attractive?"

Jon tried not to appear as nervous as he was on the inside.

"She is a beautiful woman, yes." He croaked. Jon could've given the dwarf an entire speech about what he found attractive about Daenerys, but he left it at that. Tyrion raised his eyebrow.

"She is obviously a beautiful woman, that is quite evident. But do you find her attractive in any other ways?"

Jon became suspicious now, wondering what trap the crafty hand was luring him into. Tyrion was had a brilliant way with words, and Jon was more than aware of this. He was cautious of what the dwarf was getting him into.

"What are you getting at here, Tyrion." Jon demanded, cutting to the chase.

Tyrion sighed, taking another large mouthful of wine.

"I wanted to propose a marriage between yourself and Queen Daenerys."

Jon felt his heart skip a beat at the prospect. That couldn't possibly happen. He was a bastard and she was the beautiful Mother of Dragons.

"When all of... _this.._ is over and done with." He added.

"Well, I could- Perhaps I could-

"-Come on, Jon. Between you and me, it's obvious what you and our queen feel for each other. It's no secret."

The Bastard of Winterfell's attention spiked at that comment. What did Daenerys truly feel for him? Perhaps Tyrion knew, he was her hand, after all.

"What does she feel for me?"

Tyrion chuckled at his question, much to Jon's ire.

"Oh Jon, I suspected you were inexperienced in this area due to your history with the Nights' Watch, but surely you notice the looks she gives you. She may be the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms, but her ability to hide her feelings for you is appalling."

Jon felt his heart jump in his chest once again.

"But enough about that, what I need you to do, is to go and consider my offer. You know where to find me."

And before he could even breathe, Jon found himself back out in the hallway again. This morning was proving to be truly hectic.

* * *

Arya stared into the comfortable fire mindlessly as it crackled and hissed, gnawing away at the kindling with it's powerful ember. The news was great, the news was all that she would ever want to hear. The moment she never thought could possibly occur had all of a sudden, fallen into place.

Jon Snow, her half-brother, was returning to Winterfell. She exploded with excitement at the thought of seeing her favourite sibling again, the man who respected and loved her, teaching her what he could in the time he was with her. She never believed she would ever see her beloved brother again, Her mind began to imagine and play out how she would react to seeing him again, would he be as ecstatic to see her than she would be to see him?

Arya had missed Jon, possibly more than anyone in the family. He was the only person in Winterfell besides her father that viewed her as the up-and-coming warrior she had always longed to be. Jon was always treated poorly by Lady Stark for being a bastard, yet his loyalty to his family never dwindled.

Arya felt a presence behind her, hearing soft footprints. She sighed, knowing well who it was.

Sansa.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Jon coming back! I cannot wait for him to see you." Her sister smiled warmly, taking a seat beside her, a hand on her shoulder. Sansa knew how she favoured Jon above everyone else in the family, and was genuinely happy for her younger sibling.

"I never thought I would see him again." Arya laughed. She still couldn't fathom it, it didn't seem real to her.

"Well he's going to be overjoyed to see you."

Arya smiled at that, once again thinking how would he react to seeing her. She wanted to ask Sansa what had changed about Jon and his appearance since all those years ago, but decided she would rather find out for herself when the time came. He was King of the North now, and that couldn't have come easily to him. She wondered would his coal black hair still be curly, would his smile still make her smile in turn? She eagerly looked forward to their reunification.

"The Starks all back together again, who would've thought it." Arya remarked, relaxing into her chair. The fire once again caught her attention, and her eyes rested on it's glow once again.

"Sansa?"

"Hmmm?"

Arya looked slightly uncomfortable as she stammered to talk.

"Do you think Jon missed me too?"

Sansa chuckled at the question and how foolish it was.

"Of course he did. He missed you more than anyone."

Arya smiled again, remembering what he said to her shortly before he left for the Nights' Watch.

 _"I'm going to miss you."_

She remembered his warm smile, his caring eyes, his crushing embrace.

Arya counted down the days until Jon returned to Winterfell.

* * *

"Marriage?!"

"Think about it, Ser Davos. It's not as ludicrous as it sounds when you put some thought behind it."

Davos Seaworth sighed harshly as he stared out into the darkening horizon.

"Do we really have the time to be thinking about that kind of thing right now?!"

Tyrion shrugged as he eyed the last few droplets of wine in his chalice.

"Even without much thought, you cannot deny that it is necessarily a _bad_ idea. Just one that is poorly timed along with upcoming events."

"Don't you think we have better things to plan for? Like the army of the dead? We don't even know if we're going to still be around after the Great War, and you're already planning for afterwards!" Davos exclaimed.

"And they say I'm the pessimist." Tyrion muttered to no one in particular. "I'm simply pointing out that it would be a beneficial venture for both sides involved!"

Davos slowly nodded at that. "I suppose, but don't you think it's a little bit dangerous to be putting those thoughts in their heads before they go off to fight for their lives?"

"Perhaps. Maybe it will spur them on, give them some extra drive to victory." Tyrion suggested. "Or then again, maybe they will be too afraid to lose the other."

"It's worth looking into, _after_ this war is won." Davos remarked, before strolling back into the cabin of the ship.

* * *

Daenerys let a shaky breath escape her lips as she climbed down the stairs to the lower decks of the ship. Avoiding him was just as difficult as she had previously expected, especially when that certain _him_ was all she could think about.

Why did he have to be so enthralling? Why couldn't he be so plain and droll like most of the other men around her? Why did he have to be so fascinating and alluring and beautiful? She damned herself for letting him become so dominant in her mind, it was all she could see. _He_ was all she could see.

That bastard.

That gloomy idiot.

That... marvelous warrior.

That brave hero.

That fair and kind ruler.

That smile that made her feel weak, the seldom few times she ever saw it.

How was she supposed to avoid him when all she wanted to do was curl up in bed beside him and forget about everything? Let it just be them and nothing else. Everything outside her chamber walls didn't matter anymore, just them.

No.

Daenerys set herself straight. She had a duty to fulfil, a throne to take back.

Just stop thinking about him.

Stop thinking about-

"Jon." Was all she could squeak out when she turned the corner and saw him standing there. She felt her whole body freeze as it felt as if the air had been punched out of her lungs.

"Dany." He murmured in that voice of his. "I wanted to speak with you, only for a moment."

She felt dread fill her stomach. What could he possibly want to say? Her mind began to race at the possibilities.

"Whatever happens in this coming war, and whether we make it or not, I just wanted to let you know that I don't want it to be like... _this_." He gestured between the two of us. "Between us before we reach the wall."

Daenerys glanced at him with furrowed brows, wondering what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

Jon cleared his throat, and his eyes caught hers for a split second, and she felt weak at the sight.

"I mean that today was the first day in a while that I have felt uncomfortable being around you, being in the same _room_ as you. And I despise it, Dany, I just want things to go back to the way they were."

With every explanation he made, the more confused she became? Things to go back to the way they were when? Before last night? Did he regret laying with her?

"What do you want, Jon? What do you want to happen between us?" She demanded more than asked.

"I want to be able to look at you and not feel as if I've done something to hurt you, I want to go back to when we didn't have to ignore each other to appear normal. I just want to go back to as it was."

Daenerys sighed and glanced into his eyes.

"You've not done anything to hurt me, Jon. I explained this to you this morning, we can't be together until all of this is over." She recalled to him.

"Well, if we can't be together, then let's just accept that we're still going to have to get along, despite all that's happened. We need to be straight with each other, not pretending that we're not there."

Daenerys was beginning to understand what he was saying, as fumbling and indirect he was being about it. He simply wanted to accept what had happened last night and move on, which was completely fair. But even with this, she felt herself moving closer to him, like he had a gravitational pull of his own.

"Okay, that is acceptable. We'll just put it behind us until further notice."

"Until further notice?" Jon smirked at her words. "Do you always have to be so noble about everything?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. Was that a joke she had just witnessed?

"I had no idea you possessed a sense of humor, Jon Snow." She poked back, taking a step towards him.

"Maybe you're just difficult to amuse." He shrugged, edging closer.

"Maybe you're too busy brooding all the time that I can never tell."

She was so close, she could swear he would be able to hear her heart beating.

"Is that right?"

She glanced into his eyes.

"Yes."

They both leaned in.

Daenerys could hear him release a heavy sigh.

She could smell his musky scent.

She closed her eyes.

"You should get ready for dinner, it's getting late." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. And with that, he smiled again and departed, leaving Dany breathless and flustered, wanting more.

 _"So that's how it's going to be."_

* * *

 **Oh Jon, quit playing with her emotions you hound. Love the way they pretty much say they should be friends and then nearly end up ruining it by kissing each other. Those crazy kids.**

 **Please review people, let me know what you think!**

 **Love you all! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going peeps? I'm rather busy at the minute, with college and all that shenanigans, but I'll try my best to keep updating regularly for you all, because you're all my faves 3**

 **Keep the faith in me, and please, just throw reviews at me. About literally anything, like the weather. Only kidding, but really, hit me up with those reviews. Also, PM me if you have any questions. Don't be shy.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Taking in that there are no disturbances on their route, the Dothraki and the Unsullied shall arrive at the Kings' Road in the next few days, and if we have estimated correctly, we should reach there in similar time."

Jon took in Tyrions' information, nodding and analysing what their next move would be. The conference room on the ship was lacking in terms of space, with the large wooden table with all kinds of maps and documents scattered over it's surface taking up a vast proportion of the room. But it could house the significant subjects on the vessel inside, so it would suffice for the time. The sun shone weakly from behind the clouds, casting a stream of light into the room from the back window.

"We'll meet them there, and march together to Winterfell as we had previously discussed." Jon glanced up to see if there were any objections. "Our arrival at Winterfell is important. If we show up with thousands of men and two massive dragons overhead, they'll feel as if they're being invaded."

"My dragons won't hurt anyone unless I tell them otherwise." Daenerys remarked, feeling as if everyone saw her children as uncontrollable beasts.

"I'm completely aware, your grace, but the population in the North are not, I'm afraid." Jon sighed, shifting his gaze momentarily over towards her. For a split second, their eyes locked and that single second lasted what felt like a lifetime, her violet eyes capturing his grey ones. A million thoughts raced through his mind at that point, but Jon steadied himself, frustrated at his own wandering mind. If only she knew the dizzying effect she had on him.

"Well, what do you suggest then, my lord?" Varys asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Perhaps lay off with the fiery dragons and the huge armies as first impressions?" Jon suggested, receiving nods and murmurs in response.

"Well, who should make first contact with Winterfell then?" Davos questioned.

"Jon and myself will arrive firstly, followed by Davos and my subjects." Daenerys commented, appearing as serious as ever. Jon was surprised at her claim, presuming she would wish to show up with a display of power, she was always demonstrating her strength to those that would doubt it.

"My queen, we do not know how the people of Winterfell will react to your arrival. Perhaps it would be best if you had a small escort of soldiers accompany you." Jorah pointed out from his position beside Daenerys, always protective over her well being. Jorah was an honorable man when it came to his duties, and he was always sure to voice his concerns. Jon respected the knight, and was witness to his swordsmanship at the frozen lake beyond the lake. "You'll be an easy target for anyone out in the open with no one to protect you." Jon stirred a little bit at that his last comment.

"My people won't hurt anyone unless I tell them otherwise." Jon mirrored Daenerys' earlier statement with a smirk, earning a chuckle from the room. He was slightly surprised to see that Dany herself was smiling, and Jon felt his chest fill up with an unknown emotion.

"We'll be fine, Jorah. Let's not think lowly of the North." Daenerys retorted, possessing clear faith in her plan. The Mother of Dragons was never afraid to put herself in the front line.

"It will send a strong message to the people, they will see two forces coming together rather than one kneeling down to the other." Tyrion agreed, always contributing his valued opinion. Tyrion had no cup of wine by his side during the meeting, which the others were relieved to see. They needed his head to be clear for the upcoming weeks.

"Right, now that we've settled who gets the honors of first setting foot into Winterfell, perhaps we return to our upcoming war with the Night King." Davos interrupted, concerned about the more serious issues.

Jon sighed, resting his hands on the table as his eyes did laps of the room "As of right now, there's not much we can plan for right now. We will try to garrison the forts as best as we can, but we will get a better idea of what we have available to us when we reach Winterfell." Jon answered, before his eyes did another round of those around him. "But this I can say with complete certainty, whatever the outcome of this war should be; it is a battle to the death. No one is to flee or retreat, as it would make no difference. If we let the dead through, the realm is doomed. We fight till the end."

* * *

Shortly after Jon's startling declaration, the meeting was adjourned and the participants were all back to their various thoughts. The Bastard of Winterfell stood looking out onto the sea, in his usual brooding nature. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him, anticipating a grueling lecture from Tyrion or Varys.

"Well that was all a bit dramatic, don't you think?" The strong Northern accent gave away. Jon turned his head slightly, glancing at his bearded colleague. Davos was a man who Jon could confide in and rely on his advice, he had nothing but kind words for the former smuggler.

"I said what I thought was necessary." Jon sighed ruggedly, returning his gaze out onto the expanse of water ahead of them. "In a way, I hoped they would have already have expected such news."

"Perhaps it sounded harsh coming from you, or simply the way you put it. Maybe they're not used to such brutal honesty as we are." He shrugged.

"You can lay off with the sugarcoating, Davos. You and I both know what is going to happen when in battle with the Night King. I will give my life to protect my people." Jon remarked, passion evident in his tone.

"I know you would, Jon." Davos replied. "But maybe preparing to be a sacrificial lamb isn't a clever mindset. You should be more focused on the idea of you surviving."

Jon scoffed at him, humor glinting in his eyes. "I don't plan for that, Davos. I'm simply trying to be realistic. But I hope that wouldn't have to come to be that way." Jon had no intention of falling to the hands of the army of the dead, as his mind prepared itself for the upcoming war.

"Be careful when you're out there, Jon. The North needs it's King." Davos warned.

"I'm afraid I'm not King of the North anymore, Ser Davos. That was stripped of me when I bent the knee." Jon retorted.

"Whether you hold the title or not, the North will always see you as their King." Davos stared at him with a steely glare.

Jon had his doubts about the Norths reaction to learning of his actions, considering he was only supposed to bargain for some dragonglass. "Will they still be loyal to me? What will they think of me now. after all that I've done?" He asked, begging for some reassurance.

Davos frowned and hesitated slightly, and Jon did not miss it.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure whether they'll all take it lying down, but they trust you and your judgement. They'll know that you're trying to do the right thing." Davos responded, adding a comforting smile at the end.

"I hope you're right, Ser Davos. I need my people's support now more than ever."

* * *

"My queen."

Daenerys smiled brightly as she sat down beside Jorah, one of the few men she could truly rely on with full confidence that he would never cross her. His loyalty was unwavering, and she appreciated his presence in these uncertain times. An old friend was sometimes more valuable than any amount of wealth. He had been by her side, and he deserved to be richly rewarded when she took the throne from Cersei.

"Ser Jorah, how are you this evening?" She asked, wishing she had more time to talk to people as she was now.

Jorah took a sip from his chalice, and savored the taste of the wine in his mouth. "I'm wary, your grace. These are poisonous times, as you are aware. But I predict victory against our adversaries, we must be victorious."

"Of course we will prevail, Jorah. It is our duty to protect the people. The dead will not rule the kingdom, and they certainly shall not put a halt to my destiny to be on the Iron Throne." Daenerys was sure of it. She would never underestimate Cersei but she was not frightened by her or her army.

"I do not doubt it, my queen. It is your birthright, after all. And I will offer my life to see you there." Jorah offered, as if she needed assurance of his evident devotion to her cause. She smiled at him, knowing what measures would go for her. And she could've lost him to some blasted disease, it could have been that simple. But the seasoned veteran would never leave her side so easily.

Jorah took another deep swig from his wine, before smiling at her in return, but she noticed the strange look in his eyes. One that was familiar but she couldn't quite distinguish.

"I've heard of your recent ties to Jon Snow, my grace. I'm happy for you."

Daenerys blushed at his words, she was not sure what to say to that. In fact, she was trying and failing to not think about the Bastard of Winterfell. Her gaze shot down to her feet as she attempted to compose herself.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about, Ser Jorah." She deadpanned, feigning confusion to his words.

"He loves you, I can see it in his face whenever

Jorah furrowed his brow at her. "Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I heard that you and Lord Snow were to be betrothed in the near future." He explained, but his face immediately recoiled in regret when he saw the rage erupt in her expression.

"Who told you this? Because I was never aware, and I don't take kindly to plans being made behind my back." She spat, her eyes possessing a fiery rage that almost made Jorah cower away from her wrath. Daenerys glared out the small window and saw her supposed husband standing and laughing with Ser Davos. While his smile made cooled her fury marginally, she felt a twinge of betrayal. Storming out of the cabin, she marched straight to him. Seeing her beelining over towards him, Jon lifted his gaze and smiled at her, before his face fell at the sight of her expression.

"Your grace, are you-

"-Ser Davos, please excuse us for a moment." Daenerys played a calm voice, and Davos knew better than to refuse, vacating and leaving them alone.

Daenerys stared him in the eye with eyes that screamed rage, and what amplified the dread sitting in his stomach was he was oblivious as to what he had done to put her in such a way. The sudden realisation came upon him that he was not fond of this feeling of Daenerys being upset because of something he has done.

"What have you done, Jon?! What have you told everyone? You fool! I thought I could trust you-

"-What have I done?! I don't know! What have I done? What is the reasoning behind this?" Jon interrupted this time, matching her octave with a glare of his own. He was not too impressed about being scalded.

"Where's this statement coming from that we're getting married?" Daenerys demanded, retaining the steely look on her face.

"Marriage? Tyrion mentioned it to me a few days past, and I said I would consider it. That is all, I promise. No secret agreements without your consent." Jon made sense of the situation to her, and in doing so, saw her face soften as she realised Jon was not to blame; but he could also note the hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Well, then I offer my profuse apologies to you. I will be having strong words with my Hand later." Jon could wince as he imagined the lashing Tyrion would be on the receiving end of that evening.

"What do you say to it anyway?"

Jon gazed up at her with a look of disbelief. Was she really asking this of him now?

"Dany, you know that now isn't the best time." He murmured in reply, but she seemed unrelenting for an answer.

"This isn't a proposal Jon, we're not getting married regardless of your answer."

He felt his heart sink at that.

"Well, I suppose I would marry you. You have a kind heart and you're a good leader. But I couldn't marry you right now anyway."

 _"I would marry you in a heartbeat."_

Daenerys eyebrows raised at his response. "Why's that?"

"You don't love me and I don't love you. With respect, your grace." He retorted, but a streak of boldness and bravery filled his gut and he rode with it.

"I don 't love you yet. But perhaps in the future sometime. When all of this mess is dealt with."

He saw her eyes widen slightly at that declaration, as she seemed a little more uncomfortable. Jon thought about whether saying that was a good idea, as of their current ceasefire to their feelings.

"Well, you are correct, Lord Snow. I don't love you yet either." Daenerys agreed, an unusual pitch to her voice. "But you do intrigue me. And I've seen that you are an honorable and kind hearted man. Perhaps at some point, when all conflicts are resolved. Now please excuse me, while I find my Hand. Have a pleasant evening, Jon Snow." She smiled, before turning heel and she was out of sight.

Jon released a sigh, but couldn't help but smile. Daenerys made him feel so many things, emotions he had never felt before. He felt the chill in the air, and the ship rock a little more rough than it had earlier. They were getting close, he could sense it.

Jon Snow was nearly home.

* * *

 **If you don't review, you're going to make me real sad. So hit me up please.**

 **Love you all, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
